Sirius is Gone
by IloveRemusnSirius
Summary: this year they choose to forgive sirius but he seems different.And remus is going to find out why. This is my parody after the whomping willow enjoy


Sirius is gone

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER I WISH I COULD BUT I DONT. EVEN THOUGH

EVERYONE WANTS TO.

This is a story of surprises so good luck and enjoy

* * *

Remus Lupin PoV

We're gonna see SI-RI-US, We're gonna see SI-RI-US. cha cha cha cha cha cha. This was the year James Peter and I deciede to forgie Sirius for leading Snape to his death and the end of my freedom. We were all peeved at him and it took us forever to forgive him, this year we will forgive him. UHHH I just can't wait to see him. Where is he any way. Even when we were'nt talking he sat with us on the train he just stayed quiet.

"Man, Remus you keep smiling like that and you'll split your face in half," James joked laughing with Peter. I start to scowl and turned my head looking for Sirius

"Hey, you do the same thing when Lily walks in sight you arse," I say. So why dont you stuff it and help me look for him.

"Yeesh yes we know you missed him, but you still got to calm down, ok?" i shake my head yes. "Good, now I get to welcome him because me and him were like brothers and i think that it would be an honor for him for me to say it.

Peter says," I think it should be Remus should tell him I mean he deserves to. I mean Sirius told Remus's secret so he should tell him."

"Yeah,"I say.

but-

No, buts James i tell ok! Case closed,"I said.

Fine, so are you going to tell him how you feel.

Yes, I am. I mean I like him since 2nd year. Sirius is just gorgeous, his eyes are bluish-gray that hold mysteries, his laugh melts into my heart and stays, his hair is a nice slick black and beautiful. Oh and the way hi-

Uugggh," they sigh in unison.

Sorry i just want to see him that's all,"i said

Fine, but please stop talking about like that it's quit disturbing,"Peter says

Yeah, Sirius is my best mate and all just dont go all gogoly eyes over him ok please,"James plead

ok, fine i'll be quiet,"i said. Then i start to wonder if Sirius would feel the same. I guess must of guessed what I was thinking he sighed and said that sirius would be lucky to have me. so im just going to be calm and WHERE IN THE HELL IS SIRIUS ORIOUN BLACK.

* * *

Sirius PoV

What to do what to do, oh i have one, go hang with the found who i was looking for.

"hey snape,regulus,malfoy,beatrix,what's up,"i said

"nothing sirius , where have you been,"snape says. we were looking all over for you."

"Oh the usual. Trying to redeem myself to my parents and to try to be placed in slytherins,"i said

"And, what did they say to you."

i say gloomly,"Good with the parents and not so good with the headmasters". This year i choose to redeem myself to my parents and start anew since my friendship with the muraders had came to its end.

to bad your stuck with those gryfindors Sirius,"Beatrix says. i mean how could you have stand those ex-friends of yours. Thank goodness you came to your sinces before the end of the year, huh". they all shook their heads in agreement.

They were right. i came to my senses when Remus, James, and Peter no longered talked to them. Now i am the new Sirius Black. I'm much broader my hair much slicker and my eyes became much more stormy and mysterious. Or what people kept telling me over the summer that old Black is gone and will never be seen and met again i vowed.

i sigh,"So im taking a ride with yall right. i mean i dont have to i you dont want to.

Yeah Sirius where else would i want my boyfriend to sit,"snape says. Me and Snape start to blush. Me and snape been dating on the third week of summer wen he stayed to see Regulus. Me and him start to talk and i started to fall for him and now here we are, a couple in the out and the open. My parents with it as long there was going to be a Black heir.

"Yeah lets go yall but first...," i kissed snape square on the mouth. More like a peck but he got the idea. I look around seeing people stare, but the only people not staying arn't even therer. I grab snape by the arm and we climb abored the train waitioon for a new unsuspecting year.

* * *

Rumus PoV

Where is he? I mean where else could he be. He better not be snogging some witchin the bathrooms! I'm going to check and see.

"Hey, James, Peter im going to find Sirius, ok."

"Yeah," they say in unison.

So I go and look around the train in search for Sirius, but see him no where. i thought i saw a boy with black-slick to the bathroom. In there i start to hear moaning. thought someone was in there was hurt, but what i see is very surprising.

* * *

Sirius PoV

Hey snape can I talk to you some where private i ask

sure,"he says. on our way out Beatrix,Malfoy, and Regulus made some disturbing but not so not true comments

_"Why you want to talk him in private, yall going to snog or what not_,"Beatrix says with a smirk

_"How can you say that. They're going to shag_,"Regulus says and they all burst out laughting

_"If yall are please put on a silencing, dont have to punish us do ya_," then they all burst out in histarics while me and snape leave with our faces as the color of gryfindor. me and snape escapte to the bathrooms and I kiss him nice and hard.

"_Mmmm_,"Snape moans,"I thought you wanted to talk not that Im complaining or anything."

"Good because I wanted to give you a welcome back to school present i mumur across his lips.

Snape start to moan,"And what is my present sirius,"panting

"Your going to find out right now,"I said and kissed him again.

* * *

Remus PoV

I walk in and see Sirius and Snape half-naked kissing passionetly. This hurts i have to get out of here.

Sorry i mumur and run from the bathroom in top speed. when i get in the cart in the train with james and peter i start to cry.

"Whats wrong remus did you see? did you see sirius?" James ask. i shake my head yes

well where is he and what is he doing,"Peter ask

he was snogging _Snape_ I sobbed

"Really? This cant be remus. you must have been allusinatining ok now why dont we all just sit down and wait and see what happened one we get to hogwarts ok," James says

"I hope your right James because I just can't loose him I love him too much and I can't loose him

"Of course Im right and dont worry ok everything will be ok," James assured me with Peter shaking his head in agreement.

"Ok,"I said but I'll never forget what i saw. When I saw_ snape _kissing snape I felt my heart break into peices.

* * *

Sirius PoV

First me and snape were snogging and getting dressed next thing i know remus was staring at us. my heart gave a lurch the look in his eyes was pure disappointment and something else I couldn't understad.

I yelled for Remus to come back but he kept running.

Umm maybe we should go back to out seats," snape sugested. I shake my head yes then we get redressed and went back to our seats. Though the only thing I could do was think was the look remus had and what it meant, I sigh even if I ask remus he wouldnt talk to me anyway so whats the point.

* * *

Well I hopw you enjoyed this story and I'll wright more when I can

Please review


End file.
